East Enders
by Jls2345
Summary: "What do you mean you're pregnant?" a shocked Tanya asked after Abi had revealed the shocking truth to her "you can't be pregnant, you're only fourteen, fifteen next week." "I know but I did the test and it came back positive"Abi replied as Tanya struggled to take it all in, her fourteen year old daughter was pregnant and it had come a huge shock to her. "Well bet you gue


"What do you mean you're pregnant?" a shocked Tanya asked after Abi had revealed the shocking truth to her "you can't be pregnant, you're only fourteen, fifteen next week."

"I know but I did the test and it came back positive"Abi replied as Tanya struggled to take it all in, her fourteen year old daughter was pregnant and it had come a huge shock to her.

"Well I bet I can guess who the father is" Tanya said "I mean, how could you be so stupid, I can't believe this, I just cannot believe this is happening." Abi was how sat in silence, not knowing what to say this time as Tanya continued to lecture her about being only fourteen and pregnant but finally managed to find her voice when she asked Tanya if she should tell Max.

"I think you should, he has a right to know" Tanya told her "doubt he'll be too happy about it though." She then went into the kitchen and Abi got up and walked out of the front door to find Jay. She eventually found him in the arches and told him that she had told Tanya about her being pregnant.

"How did she take it?" he asked.

"I don't think she was too happy about it" Abi replied as Jay put his arms around here and reassured her that she'll come round in the end.

"But I'm still worried about how dad will react" She replied "he'll probably want me to get rid of it, but I don't want to, I want to keep our baby so we can raise it." Jay looked at her and told her that she should tell Max in her own time.

"I don't know, I don't even know if i can tell him at all" Abi pointed out "but he will find out once I have the baby, so I guess I'll have to tell him."

During the past, the news of Abi's pregnancy had spread throughout the square but Max was oblivious to the fact that Abi was actually pregnant, he just assumed they were just nasty rumours being spread around about her.

"Don't let them get to you darling" he said when he noticed Abi looking quite sad "they're just silly rumours." He went to give her a hug but she pulled away and burst into tears.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked "it's just a stupid rumour, I mean, you can't actually be pregnant." Abi shook her head again and pointed out that they wern't just rumours going around to make her look bad and it didn't take Max long to work it out.

"Oh my god, you're actually pregnant?" he asked as a tear stained Abi nodded right before max totally lost it "YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL, HOW COULD YOU, DON'T YOU EVEN REALIZE THEM ESS YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF INTO." Abi was so scared, Max had never spoken to her like this and she began to wish she never gave him the hint that she was pregnant.

"WHO'S THE FATHER EH, IS IT THAT JAY MITCHELL, HUH?" he yelled as Abi almost jumped out her skin and nodded Max then asked Abi if Jay knew and told him that Lauren and Tanya also knew, which made him even more angry.

"SO I WAS THE LAST BLOODY ONE TO FIND OUT, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS " he practilcy yelled "RIGHT, YOU ARE GOING TO MARCH YOURSELF OVER TO THE CLINIC AND BOOK AN ABORTION."

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME, I'M NOT GETTING RID OF MY BABY" Abi yelled "AND FOR YOUR INFOMATION, JAY HAS PROMISED THAT HE'LL BE A GOOD DAD TO THIS BABY BECAUSE IT'S HIS BABY TOO AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GET RID OF IT." It wasn't long before Tanya had heard all the shouting and rushed into the room to discover that Max had just found out about Abi's pregnancy.

"He's making me get rid of it" Abi sobbed "but I don't want to, I want to keep it." Tanya sighed and put her arm around her daughter, gently telling her that she was almost fifteen and that bringing up a baby was such hard work, especially at a young age.

"But I've got Jay to help me, he said once the baby is born he's going ot get us a place and then we might be getting married in a few years so we can be a proper family" Abi explained. Max seemed a little more calmer now and asked Abi when she and Jay where planning to get married.

"Not just yet, probably when I'm about eighteen or nineteen, then we could have our baby as a bridesmaid if it's a girl or a page boy if it's a boy" Abi replied, wiping her eyes "I'm not getting rid of this baby, I'm not." After a good hour of discussing what to do with the baby, Max and Tanya finally agreed to allow Abi to keep the baby and Max decided to go and see Jay to have a talk with him.

"What are you going to do?" Abi asked, suspecting that Max was probably going to threaten Jay but he reassured her that he was just going to have a little word with him before leaving the house and making his way across the square until he found Jay coming out the minute mart.

"Oi Mitchell, I want a word with you" Max called out and before Jay could react, Max had hold of his collar and dragged him round the back of the queen vic.

"What's all this about?" Jay asked "What have I done?"

"Oh nothing" Max replied in a sarcastic manner before becoming angry "APART FROM GETTING MY FOURTEEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER PREGNANT,now she told me that you were going to support her and look after her throughout her pregnanct, is this true?"

"Yes Mr. branning, I will love that baby as much as I love Abi" Jay replied "I promise that i'll look after both of them."

"You better because if you don't, then you'll have me to answer to " Max warned him "because no one upsets my Abi, no one." He then let go of Jay and walked off. When he got home, Abi asked him what he said to Jay.

"Oh I just asked him if he will support you through the pregnancy and he said yes" Max replied. Abi nodded and turned round to watch the tv, totally unaware that he had threatened Jay. Meanwhile, a couple had found out about Abi's pregnancy and these people were baby thieves who kidnapped pregnant women and held them captive throughout the pregnancy until they gave birth and stole their babies to sell into illegal adoption and get rid of the mothers. They were planning on doing the same thing to Abi, kidnap her, hold her captive until her baby is born then steal it to sell and Abi was totally oblivious to all of this.

Prev


End file.
